


Piece By Piece He Collected Me

by OmegaJay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Insecure Thomas, Jealous Minho, M/M, Minor Angst, Possessive Minho, public make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho and Thomas had a study date today because Thomas promised to help Minho catch up with the study scheme seeing that Minho spent too much time in his track team practice. And Minho was looking forward to that date, because it meant that he could spend time alone with his boyfriend.</p><p>But when Minho stepped into the library, he could see Thomas was flocked by girls. Nope, he wasn’t <em>jealous</em>. Pfft… Minho never gets jealous. That feeling bubbling in his guts? Oh that’s annoyance, definitely annoyance, not <em>jealousy</em>.</p><p>or</p><p>A claiming done by Minho out of jealousy leads to an unexpected confession from Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece By Piece He Collected Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nika.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nika.).



> Bored and unwilling to do my assignments, and a fic has been produced. Productive much.
> 
> This supposed to be a possessive Minho fic, but it turned out into a pile of mush in the end. Be warned.
> 
> Dedicated to another Twitter mutual of mine. Hi Nika!
> 
> Title from Piece By Piece by Kelly Clarkson.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. Obviously, duh.

Minho was annoyed. No, he wasn’t jealous, no. He was _annoyed_. He was annoyed at the group of girls that kept on chatting up with Thomas. Thomas, his cute, bright, loveable, yet oblivious as hell boyfriend.

Minho and Thomas had a study date today because Thomas promised to help Minho catch up with the study scheme seeing that Minho spent too much time in his track team practice. And Minho was looking forward to that date, because it meant that he could spend time alone with his boyfriend.

But when Minho stepped into the library, he could see Thomas was flocked by girls. Nope, he wasn’t _jealous_. Pfft… Minho never gets jealous. That feeling bubbling in his guts? Oh that’s annoyance, definitely annoyance, not _jealousy_.

He sent an irritated death glare to that particular girl sitting next to Thomas was _rubbing herself_ against Thomas’s forearm. It looked like those girls were ~~flirting with~~ asking Thomas to tutor them when in fact Thomas should be tutoring Minho.

No one has noticed Minho’s arrival yet, including Thomas. So no one could see a fuming Asian standing by the entrance of the library, who was sending looks that could actually kill if the Asian had superpowers. Thomas, who was so god damn oblivious, kept on giving formulae and solutions while explaining them to the girls who _weren’t even listening to him at all_ , as they kept on sending lovey-dovey eyes to Thomas. It made Minho sick and disgusted.

Did they not know Thomas was taken? Did they not know Thomas belonged to the track captain of the school? Did they not know that they should leave Thomas the _fuck_ alone or someone would be _murderous_?

One of the girls spotted Minho, and she tried to bring the attention of her friends to the infamous track captain of The Glade Academy. That was Minho’s cue to start making to the table where Thomas and, _god forsaken_ , a bunch of horny girls sat.

The girls started giggling and whispering as they kept on glancing at Minho. Thomas piqued at the loss of attention of the girls to see what was distracting his tutorial, turning his head to where the girls were pointing at.

Minho’s eyes met Thomas’s, and Minho could see the adorable face of his boyfriend getting excited at his arrival, but he wasn’t in a mood. He continued stomping his way to the table as the chattering of the girls grew louder.

“Oh my god!”

“He’s coming here!”

“I’m gonna faint, he’s so hot!”

Those high-pitched voices were making Minho more irritated every second passed. Upon reaching the table, he stared down at where Thomas was sitting. Thomas grinned happily at Minho, oblivious to the inner turmoil inside of Minho.

The girls quieted down to see the interaction of two cute guys in front of them. Minho snorted at the thought that they were thinking that they were lucky to have two cute guys available for them to choose. Oh how Minho was going to proof them _wrong_.

“Hey, Min—” Thomas started to greet.

Instantly, Minho grabbed the back of Thomas’s neck, bending down to slam his lips against Thomas. Minho could hear the gasps of the girls sitting around them as they watched the scene unfold. Thomas’s eyes widened in shock at the sudden kiss. Taking the chance, Minho used the hold on Thomas’s neck to tilt Thomas’s head higher. Thomas gasped at Minho’s rough manhandling, indirectly granting Minho entrance to his mouth.

Thomas’s eyes squeezed tight as he felt Minho’s tongue entered his mouth, suddenly his mind went blank, forgetting where he was and what he was doing. Minho felt triumphant as he continued to dominate Thomas’s mouth in public and in front of the girls. Arching Thomas’s head with ease, Minho shoved his tongue deeper into Thomas’s mouth. Thomas unconsciously let out little moans and whimpers that fueled Minho even more.

Minho could feel the gazes from the girls who were probably shocked to the core and heartbroken that they lost two more hot guys to choose as their boyfriend. Minho pushed the girls to the back of his mind as he felt Thomas’s shaky hands came up to tangle his T-shirt as a leverage for control that he was rapidly losing to Minho.

Minho’s tongue continued to tangle with Thomas’s as he bruised Thomas’s lips at the intensity of the kiss. Oh how Minho wanted to just slam Thomas on the table and take Thomas right here right then because of the way Thomas responded so perfectly to his ministrations. That would definitely send a clear and loud message for the girls to stay the fuck away from his boyfriend.

Thomas started to feel the shortage of air in his lungs. He instinctively tugged desperately at Minho’s shirt as a warning. Upon getting Thomas’s message, Minho finally released Thomas’s mouth with a satisfying ‘pop’.

Thomas panted harshly as he stared at Minho with his hooded eyes that were swirled with lust as his mind was still lost in outer space, he would never know how easily he lost himself to Minho. Minho grinned cheekily at Thomas as he wiped the drool off Thomas’s chin with a swipe of his thumb. Cupping Thomas’s cheeks, Minho greeted, “Hey, babe…” Minho stroked Thomas’s cheek as he took in the sight of the flushed-red face of his boyfriend, how disheveled Thomas was and a hint of drool visible on the side of his bruised lips. Thomas could only let out a breathless reply with his mind still on high, still struggling to catch his breath as he stared blankly at his handsome boyfriend.

Well, with the claiming done, Minho snapped his head towards to girls who all had their jaws dropped. “All of you…” he called out with a much exaggerated fake smile, “ _scram_!” he hissed. The girls seemed to have snapped out of their trance, scrambling to collect their belongings littered across the table while under Minho’s hard gaze.

Within seconds, the girls were out of their seats and dashing towards the exit of the library. With them gone, Minho brought his gaze back to the doe eyes of his boyfriend. “Hey…” he patted Thomas’s cheek lightly, “it’s me.”

That seemed to snap Thomas out of his trance, suddenly remembering where he was and what he has done, correction, what _Minho_ has done to him. Immediately, his fingers came to rest at his bruised lips at the thought of Minho and him making out in public, his face once again flushed. “ _What the hell, Minho!_ ” he hissed, “what was that for?” Thomas looked around to see if there were any other audiences as embarrassment bubbled inside of him.

Thomas saw a pair of elderly couple looking at them, with the elderly man giving them a thumbs-up while his wife’s eyes widened and was covering her own mouth in shock. “Oh my god…” Thomas covered his face in shame. Minho chuckled as he made way to the seat opposite of Thomas.

“What’s wrong?” Minho asked nonchalantly as he sat down.

“What’s wrong?” Thomas hissed, glaring at Minho through his fingers, “ _What’s wrong_?!” Fury and shame fighting inside of Thomas, the tips of his ears red as tomato. “You literally make me do _that_ with you in _public_!” he shrieked.

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Minho raised his brows.

“Whyyyyyyy…?” Thomas whined as he slumped down onto the table, extremely aware of his surroundings.

“Because you’re getting hit on, and you don’t even know it!” Minho retorted through gritted teeth at the thought of those girls, slamming his palm against the table out of ~~jealousy~~ annoyance.

Thomas suddenly raised his head to stare at Minho who had an unimpressed gaze, suddenly a thought went through Thomas’s mind, “Wait a minute, were you _jealous_?”

Minho was taken aback, “What? Jealous? Pfft, no! Not in a million years!” he replied unconvincingly.

“Oh my god,” Thomas’s eyes widened in realization, “you _are_ jealous!”

“No, I’m not!” Minho denied childishly, waving his arms defensively.

“Awww, Minho! That’s so cute!” Thomas grinned, suddenly forgetting about the event that happened just minutes ago.

Minho groaned, Thomas seemed just to have already concluded in his mind that Minho was jealous.

“It’s okay to be jealous, you know?” Thomas comforted, “It shows that you care for me,” he smiled.

Minho’s gaze was everywhere except Thomas like he was avoiding the fact that he felt jealous for such a stupid reason.

“You know, Minho…” Thomas started.

“What?” Minho’s eyes glued to the ceiling.

“I get jealous sometimes too…” Thomas confessed.

“You what?” Minho snapped his gaze back onto Thomas who was glancing sideways, red tints on his cheeks.

“You’re the captain of the track team…” Thomas explained, “the girls in our school talks about you a lot,” eyes still refused to land on Minho, “I always hear them discussing about you, and I just feel uncomfortable, because I feel like I’m not good enough for you,” Thomas’s eyes suddenly met Minho’s, honesty and insecurity shone in those brown eyes at the confession, usually cheerful face suddenly turned into a sad one.

“Aw, Tommyboy…” Minho breathed out as he frowned. He would never thought of this side of Thomas, he always thought Thomas was cheerful and carefree. But now…

Minho moved to the chair next to Thomas. “Come ‘ere,” Minho opened his arms. Thomas slumped himself into Minho’s safe embrace, wrapping his arms around Minho’s torso. “I’m sorry you have to feel this way, babe…” Minho whispered as he wrapped his arms securely around Thomas.

Thomas planted his face onto Minho’s chest as he sniffled light, brown-hair bobbing as he nodded in acknowledgement of Minho’s words. “It’s okay, I learned to compromise with it, anyway…” his voice muffled.

“Hey…” Minho lifted Thomas’s chin up to meet their gaze, “don’t ever think like that okay? I’m here, I will always be here for you…”

Thomas suddenly felt something choking at his throat, all the insecurities suddenly hitting him like bricks, tears threatening to prickle his eyes, “I know… I know…” he chanted, “I just don’t know why I feel like that…” he whimpered with quivering lips.

“It’s okay… it’s okay,” Minho planted a kiss on the tuff of brown hair, resting his chin on Thomas’s head and hugging Thomas even firmer.

“I love you Minho, you know that right?” Thomas was pouring his heart out.

“Yeah, I know, and I love you, remember that,” Minho caressed Thomas’s hair.

They don’t know how long has passed as they sat there in each other’s embrace, just soaking in each other’s heat in comfortable silence. Relationships were and always are meant to be like that, always there for each other when they need it the most. And Minho knew that, he would do everything and anything for the beautiful brunette in his arms, because Thomas has ruined him for settling for anybody else.

“Ahem…” Thomas coughed, slowly pulling himself away from Minho. Minho watched as Thomas shook himself off. “So…” Thomas indicated Minho to the other side of the table with one raised brow.

Minho let out a sheepish grin as he slowly moved himself back to his original seat. “Let’s start with Economics alright?” Thomas asked as he pulled out his textbook from his backpack.

“Sure thing babe,” Minho winked. And with that they were back to being themselves again.

Except this time, when Minho brushed his fingers across the back of Thomas’s hand, Thomas’s head lifted up and gave Minho a small, content smile.

Minho knew by then, they were going to do just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> So... any thoughts? I would love to have a comment by you! Please do note that not every girl is represented by the ones in this fic, its for the purpose of this fic only!
> 
> Find me at Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ThoMeanHoex).
> 
> See ya'!


End file.
